


Falling For A God

by Karvtii



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom, mcyt, technoblade x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karvtii/pseuds/Karvtii
Summary: The story of how a hyprid dragon fell into the protection of the blood God technoblade.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Technoblade - Relationship, Zak Carder/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Falling For A God

bruh rg nrihr rjgbir riugbgios rjgjirur fjgbitos gjtiir gjgitier rjgiurbs ggir ghgiirhr ggitbhe bjrjrir oirghriois irngirksrgogorg rgbisigiirg ruigbhiksib righirhggh girirehifhsi ghgirehsigerhrorog rigbhrigofjrigrighrng rgirhgihrgghislislg girhgiurhgiuhgr ruignigisnlrrogig rhirhrjgnrislghriugrg gruirhggriu iurhghgrngig riugrhgrigigbrg ruig gringishie rgigirig rig grjriorrgbrjrhgbitirburbgithutibdsisiuhnrtgh


End file.
